


You Can't Plan Romance; You Plan Dates.

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec author, Arospec author, Autistic Spock, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, I'm blanking on some stuff right now, M/M, Polyamory, Side Pairing: Chekov and an OC, Side Pairing: Christine and Uhura, Side Pairing: Oc and Oc, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Kirk, Trans McCoy, again I can't stress this enough Drug use, dissociation kind of feelings, established relationship kind of, non-binary characters, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim hadn't exactly kissed Spock, but he also hadn't exactly not kissed Spock. He really wanted to Change that.{{I'm Going to Re-Write This}}





	1. Too Much Lore not Enough Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a Kiss Fic that has turned into 'Let's make a Multi chapter fic of Many dates of Kirk, McCoy, and Spock until Kirk and Spock actually kiss!' 
> 
> This chapter does start off with first kisses between Bones and Kirk.

Jim had been suffering from bronchitis and Doctor McCoy had brought him coffee. Actual non imitation coffee. Jim squealed, clapped his hands a little, and planted a big smooch on his CMO’s lips. “Thanks, Bones.”

Bones ogled at Jim with wide eyes, for a long moment he stood with an open maw, before he turned on his heels, and exited the Captain’s quarters. He leaned against the door when it closed. With a gentle touch to his lips he wondered if he was falling in love, but shook that thought away. McCoy then took heavy precautions to not come down with Kirk’s case of bronchitis. 

Later on Kirk had called Bones back as a coughing fit had turned into a case of trying to figure out if that was blood or coffee grounds sinking to the bottom of a bucket. “I’ll put you on a cough suppressant.”  
__

It was a week later when Bones had kissed Jim in the turbo lift on the way up to the bridge. He had stopped the lift and pushed Jim against the wall. It had been a slightly awkward angle due to Jim being a few inches taller, but Jim slid his hands into McCoy’s hair and fixed the angle with a smile.

To Bones displeasure Jim had pulled back after a few sweet moments. To McCoy’s pleasure Kirk gently rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“You’re too good to be true.” Jim smiled sweetly and gave Bones another quick peck.

Bones frowned, held Jim’s face in his hands, then ran his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Don’t say that, Jim.”

Jim’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he started the lift back up. “Bridge.” 

They had exited onto the bridge holding hands.

Spock had stared at this and raised a brow. “Captain.” 

Jim stuck his tongue out and held up his hand. “Spock.” their finger tips greeted with a gentle touch.

Bones shook his head at them, but Jim noticed the subtle peck on the lips McCoy had given Spock as he left to return to medbay.  
__

Jim hadn't exactly kissed Spock, but he also hadn't exactly not kissed Spock. There had been Vulcan kisses. Sometimes on the bridge in front of the crew.

Jim recalled when he had been kissed by Spock Prime. It had been a moment of time confusion. When Jim’s Spock had tossed him off into space onto an ice death planet. When the kiss happened Kirk had screamed with surprise and stared at the elder Spock. 

“Have we not done that before?” Spock prime had blinked and stood still. 

Kirk had blushed hard and sputtered. He hadn't put it past old Spock to miss his friends or loved ones. “No. You literally just tossed me into the vacuum of space.” 

The older Vulcan had apologized.

Jim sighed heavily at the memory. He really wanted to change the fact he hadn’t kissed his Spock.  
__

The Enterprise was orbiting around a safe planet, Jim had reluctantly agreed to beam down to this vibrant planet for some, according to Bones, “Much needed outdoor time.” he of course had roped Bones and Spock into joining him.

“Get some shoretime it’ll be much needed! That is you, that is what you sound like, Bones,” Kirk waved a finger in his CMO’s face. “Never mind the transporter being untrustworthy like always.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

Bones sneered and crossed his arms. “Stop being an infant. This isn’t my fault!” 

They stood inches from one and other Jim glaring and taking some deep breaths while Leonard refused to stand down. 

Jim was the first to break eye contact and turned away rubbing his hands excessively. “I’m going to call Scotty and see how long we have to stay here.” He wandered off. 

Bones lowered his shoulders, sighed, and looked to Spock who was investigating some plants with his tricorder. “I’m sorry.”

“Unnecessary, Leonard, I'm not the one you should apologise to.” Spock turned to look at McCoy. “I’m quite use to lovers quarrels by now.” he would never admit that there was a small smirk on his face. “Jim will return and I’m certain things will be back to Normal. Relatively speaking.” 

Bones nudged Spock. “It isn’t my fault.”

“I am aware of this; however, you are both at fault right now.” Spock glanced at McCoy. 

Bones scowled. “What makes you say that?”

Spock relaxed his shoulders and sighed. “Jim is struggling with something. I am unsure of what, and his emotional distress is not an excuse to push his distress onto you. It is unfair. Just as your emotional distress is unfair to place on him.” 

Bones frowned and shook his head. “I hate your Logic.”

“He is our Captain, not a miracle worker. Just as I am yours and Jim’s partner, not a Counselor.” Spock again would deny he had a big grin on his face.

“Speaking of being partners, when are you going to kiss him?” Bones raised a brow. 

Spock flushed green and coughed. “When is an appropriate time?”

“There is never an appropriate time, Spock.” Bones gave him a soft peck and pulled back. 

Jim returned after a short period of wandering off by himself. He immediately placed his head between Bones’s shoulder blades. “I was being unfair.” 

“It took a Hobgoblin to tell me I was also being unfair.” Bones reached his hands back and ran them in Jim’s hair. 

Jim shifted slightly and placed his head on McCoy’s. “I’m sorry.” 

Bones sighed. “I’m also sorry.”

Spock ran a hand in Jim’s hair. “What did Scotty say?”

Jim blushed a little and curled his arms around Bones. “We’re going to be here for the night.”

Bones groaned. “We should gather some supplies.”

Jim nodded and pulled back with a frown. “I saw a cave back that way when I called Scotty.” he pointed in the direction he came from. “Lots of tall grass and some trees too.” 

“These flora are edible though closely related to the once known Cannabis.” Spock delicately laced his fingers under the yellow petals of the flower. “While the soft purple flora over there,” he pointed off in the distance toward a patch of purple spiked flora, “React much like the plants on the Constolchiroptera’s home planet which produce a euphoric-”

Bones glared at Spock for a moment. “Shorter version, Spock.”

Jim grinned wide and looked at bones. “We have a choice between getting high on Alien weed or getting really baked on star bat weed.”

Bones and Spock stared at Jim for a long period of time before Bones said, “What are you from the early two thousands???”

“Would you rather I call it reefer?” Jim raised an eyebrow before collecting some of the yellow plants. “I got really bored and studied a lot of past American slang.”

Spock stared at Jim. “Fascinating.” 

Jim grinned. “So we getting a bunch of flowers and some stuff for a fire?”

McCoy sighed. “Yeah.” He eyed Jim and cleared his throat. “I'll go get stuff for a fire.” 

Jim looked at Bones and blushed a little bit. 

Bones made eye contact then slowly dragged them over to Spock and grinned. “Spock, why don't you help Jim collect food.” with that McCoy left to gather supplies to start a fire. 

Spock leaned into Jim’s space. “Do you know the Constolchiropteran people live immortal lives?” 

Jim raised a brow and grinned at Spock. “They actually don't. They are a species that longs for affection and spend their lives searching the stars.” Jim plucked some more flowers glancing at Spock. “When the end of their life cycles happen they turn into space skeletons.”

Spock waded through some pastel blue grass before collecting some. “They are a most curious species.” 

“I met two of them before, three if you count McCoy’s intern.” Jim took a sniff of the flowers and raised a brow. “They don't have a smell.” 

“They do not.” Spock nodded. “How is Mx. Oswin holding up under McCoy?” 

“Xe are ecstatic to work under, Bones.” Jim shook his head. 

Spock nodded and bit his lower lip. “Who were the two you met? How old were they?” 

“Old.” Jim laughed and sighed. “They have been together since nineteen ninety six. They were so in love.” He smiled fondly. “I want what they had with you and Bones.” 

Spock paused and let a soft smile float to his lips. “What did they have, Jim?” 

Jim looked to Spock, strolled over, placed a flower behind his pointed ear, and touched the half Vulcan’s face. “A friendship that has lasted ages.” 

Spock looked at Jim, raised his hand, and gently touched Jim’s hand. “A friendship?” 

Jim bit his lower lip and retracted his hand. “Well you have to be best friends with your lovers.” 

“There were three of them?” Spock raised a brow. 

Jim shook his head. “Their third partner was not the same species and had passed away long ago.” he frowned and walked away quickly to pick more flowers. 

Spock frowned, noticed the shift in Jim’s shoulders from loose to tense, and he didn't pry. 

Bones came back to the spot with some navy blue looking wood. “What did you guys talk about while I was away?” 

“Space bats living long affection filled lives before they ultimately become bones.” Jim held many flowers in a makeshift yellow shirt bag, it appeared Spock had given the once shirtless captain the science blue over shirt and left Spock in the fitted black undershirt.

Bones gave a somewhat disappointed look to Jim. “Is that all?”

Spock was left holding fluffy blue grass. “I told Jim it was becoming chilly and he should have not removed his shirt.” 

“But he did anyways?” 

“Quite annoying,” said Spock with a raised brow. 

Jim stuck his tongue out. “Let's get to that cave and get baked?” 

Bones rubbed his temples and heaved a sigh. “I guess.”

Jim lead the way as Bones and Spock hung back. 

“I thought you were going to kiss him, Spock,” hissed Leonard as he jabbed an elbow into Spock’s side. 

Spock placed a hand on the area and looked to Leonard. “I made a tactical error.” 

Bones glared and walked a little faster to keep up with the other’s strides. “Tactical errors don’t exist in romance, Spock.” 

“You guys okay back there?” Jim looked back and raised a brow. 

Spock looked to Jim. “Leonard was talking to me about the illogical way of romance.”

Jim drew his brows down before picking up in speed a little. “Okay good to see you're romantically fluctuating, Bones!”

Bones groaned and shook his head. “Okay. I see your tactical errors.” 

Spock bit a little on his lip. “Help me, Leonard, you are always the one to initiate kissing.”

“This is all you and Jim. I've already kissed you both.” Bones scowled and picked up his pace to jog up to Jim. “You.”

Jim flushed red and glanced away from Bones. “Me?”

“What happened to your plan?” McCoy narrowed his eyes and raised a brow. 

Jim chewed the chapped skin of his lips. “I got off track.”

Bones looked forward. “What made that happen?”

“I thought about losing you.” Jim frowned looking down at the blue shirt. “I thought about if you lost us.” 

Bones frowned and relaxed his body. He leaned against Jim’s shoulder. “That is a mood Killer.”

Jim laughed a little. “It is.”

They both released a heavy sigh and looked back at Spock. “He is a great kisser, Jim.”

“Oh I believe it.” Jim bounced a little bit the Cave came into sights just as the sun was peeking away. 

All three of them settled in, Spock laying down the fluffy grass while Bones set up a makeshift fire pit. Jim shot it with his phazer and the kindling burned a bright purple. 

“About the Constolchiropterans,” began Spock as he sat down in a criss crossed style. 

Bones autibly groaned. “Please don’t start.”

Jim carefully sat down and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. “I love talking about the Constolchiropterans.” 

“You would.” Bones sat beside Jim, spreading into his lap, and then running his fingers in Jim’s hair. “Remind me to change your diet card.” 

Jim stuck his tongue out. 

Bones narrowed his eyes and gave Jim a soft peck on the cheek. “You’re just getting softer is all.”

Jim groaned and spread his legs out onto Spock with a small grin. “So, these plants.” a mix of the purples and yellows fell out of his makeshift bag. “Like what can we expect from them?” 

“I assume a similar experience to cannabis,” said Spock picking up one of the purple plants. “Mx. Oswin said, They are safe to eat. I want to say that again.”

Bones plucked a purple flower up from Jim’s lap, smelled it, and then put it in his mouth. He ate it with relative ease. “The purple ones don’t taste bad.” He continued to card his fingers in Jim’s hair. He didn’t really feel anything different as it traveled into his stomach. 

Spock popped the small purple one into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. 

Jim was skeptical at first so he waited to see how his Partners reacted. “How are you feeling, Bones?” asked Jim as he poked at a yellow flower.

McCoy let out a small noise slowly stroking Jim’s cheek. 

Jim turned his head slightly to look at McCoy.

Bones laughed a laugh that reached his blood shot eyes. “I feel great, Jim.” 

“Spock?” Jim looked over to the half vulcan. 

Spock stared blankly at Jim’s legs. 

“Spock?” 

The green blood flicked his glossy eyes up to Jim’s face, before scooting closer, and tried to wrap his arms around Jim and Bones. “Ashayam.” Spock so much as rubbed his cheek against Jim with a soft rumbling sound deep in his throat. 

Jim flushed red and stiffened his shoulders. “You’re reminding me of a cat here, Spock.” he smiled a little and chewed his lower lip. 

McCoy laughed louder and cuddled Jim close. “Vulcan ‘re loosely related to cats, Darlin’.” he released a soft breath that tickled Jim’s ear. 

Jim laughed a little and relaxed against them both. “Are they?” 

Spock pressed his nose against the side of Jim’s head and took in a deep breath. 

Jim looked at Spock and raised a brow. “Did you sniff me?”

“Is this not an appropriate time?” Spock’s voice was laden with emotion and he was frowning when Jim looked at him. 

Jim moved and wrapped an arm around Spock. “Sniffing is fine!” Jim hated the high pitched tone to his voice. He took a deep breath and stuffed a yellow flower in his mouth. “I’m just going to eat this.” he chewed it and made a hm noise. “Oddly taste like butterscotch.” 

The yellow flowers worked much quicker than the purple ones. Jim fell backwards taking his partners with him into the fuzzy pile of grass. He wondered what the purple flower would have done. Would it had made him extra happy and snuggly like his partners? One thing was certain. Jim felt like a collapsing star.

Jim’s body was expanding; drowning in itself. No not his body, his body was resting comfortably between Spock and Bones, but he sank and stretched; submerged in blooming pain. He wanted to scream, maybe he did scream, maybe he was screaming. Maybe he was crying or laughing along with Bones. Was Bones still laughing? 

-  
When the high wore off Bones had no idea how long Kirk had been screaming, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Knock him out do something, Spock!” Bones gripped Jim tight; the younger of them clawing at Bones’s arms screaming and sobbing. That couldn’t be good on his recovering bronchial muscles, thought Bones as he rocked with Jim and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Jim, Jim. Shhhhh Spock!” Bones turned slightly and frowned. 

Spock was in fact having a melt down, curled up in a ball on the far end of the cave, rocking back and forth and chewing on the palm of his hand. 

Bones knew he could not comfort them both. “I'm sorry, Spock.” 

Spock muttered something along the lines of, “I am taking care of myself, Leonard do not attempt to assist me.”

Bones sighed heavily and took out his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise.” he tried to get out without having Jim’s sobbing screams heard. 

It failed as the Captain’s wails were far too close to the communicator. “McCoy I can’na hear ya with all that screaming.” replied Scotty. 

“Tell me about it,” groaned McCoy as he threaded his free hand in Jim’s hair. “Can you get me Mx. Oswin?” 

“Oswin here, Doctor McCoy, I've been helping Engineering with the transporter to get you, Captain, and Spock on board.” There was a pause and some mild chatter in the background. “But isn't the nursery beautiful? A perfect spot for romancing.” Xe rattled on about how Xe was helping.

McCoy could have sworn he heard Scotty say Oswin was being more of a distraction than a helper. “Oswin.” McCoy sighed heavily and hissed as Jim dug his nails into McCoy’s arm.

Oswin’s chatter died down. “Sure is a lot of screaming would you like me to beam you down supplies?” 

“The transporter is broken.” McCoy raised a brow and moved to rubbing Jims back.

Jim released dry noises and slowly calmed down with the back rubs.

“Right. I'll continue to help Mr. Scott with tweaks and repairs.” The longer McCoy talked with Oswin the more he was believing maybe Xe had been behind the malfunction.

“Oswin?” McCoy frowned as Jim went mostly silent against him. Nothing but loud mouth breathing. 

There had been a bang noise and a high pitched noise before Oswin was back to talking. “Yes, Sir?” 

McCoy had half a mind to comment on the commotion, but ignored it and sighed. “You said this was a nursery Planet for your Species.” McCoy looked over to Spock who in turn was also calming down at his own speed. 

“Yes before you beamed down. I informed Mr. Spock about the flowers being edible it is a planet for most of my kinds herbal remedies and psychedelics.” 

McCoy sighed. “Yeah we landed near the psychedelics. Some purple and yellow flowers.” 

“Don't eat the yellow flowers.” there was some beeping and pulsing noises from over the communicator. 

McCoy vaguely recalled Jim eating a yellow flower. “Why not?” His hand stalled and he stared at Jim. 

“I mean they aren't bad.” there was sounds of banging and Scott yelled something. “Calm down, Mr. Scott! Anyways the yellow flowers have an effect that is iffy when put into a human body.” 

McCoy jumped when Spock had sat down behind him. “You feeling okay?” He asks Spock. 

Spock nodded and moved to take over the task of comforting Jim. 

McCoy slid out from under Jim and walked with the communicator. “Is it deadly to humans?” 

“No. Not at all. You'll just have a bad trip.” There was laughter in the background. “Apparently no one says that anymore. Anyway. If any of you have eaten the yellow flower it does last a long time I'd suggest lots of physical contact to help ground the mind and we will try to get the transporter up and working to beam you up and you'll be able to treat him for any lingering effects.”

McCoy nodded and bit his lower lip. “Oswin?”

“Yes, Doctor McCoy?” 

“What are lingering effects?”

Oswin went silent aside from the beeping and the engineers working in the background. “Most humans have explained it as a collapsing star.” Xe swallowed audibly. “It is painful. It’s so painful, Doctor McCoy.” 

McCoy frowned and looked at Spock. “Treatment?”

“Touch is often the best therapy or induced vomiting.” Oswin made some muffled sentences. “You left your med pack up here by the way. I gotta go.”

“Goodbye, Mx. Oswin.” Spock stroked Jim’s hair back a small bit with a sigh. 

Oswin groaned.”Don’t do the Vulcan thing by the way!” Xe cut communications before explaining further. 

McCoy sighed and moved over to Spock and Jim. “How is he doing?” 

Spock glanced at Leonard then back down at Jim. “I sense a great deal of pain. He is also awake.”

McCoy manhandled Spock into laying down with Kirk. Bones then laid next to them but mostly on top of Jim. “This entire trip has been stressful.”

“A mood killer to say the least.” Spock ran a hand in McCoy’s hair. “Planning did not go as expected.”

Bones shook his head. “You can’t plan romance. You plan dates.”


	2. It's Logical to Admire One's Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is in medical bay recovering while Oswin demanded the Acting Captain and CMO get off the ship and go on a date. Just something to keep them busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally though how do dates work? I don't think I've ever been on one. So I basically winged this chapter. I've mostly been working on larger projects that have taken up most of my time. I hope this chapter is enjoyable? 
> 
> It's a Spones date. With healthy doses of Mcspirk here and there, but a Spones date.

The ship’s common area was mostly void of life aside from Spock who sat at the chess table and sipped calmly on a cup of tea. 

A lengthy humanoid creature with large bat like ears and stardust blue hair strolled into the area and plopped down next to him. Xe held a cup of some milky liquid that produced a strong aroma of butterscotch and a medical PADD was held under xyr blue clad arm. “So that didn’t go well,” said the medical officer. 

“I did not think about the possibility of you actually breaking the transporter, Mx. Oswin.” said Spock over his cup of tea. 

“I’m a Medical officer; not an engineer.” Oswin placed xyr PADD down as xe sipped xyr drink. “Honestly, why did you ask me for romance help, Mister Spock?”

Spock stared at the PADD for a fraction of a second. Long enough to see Jim’s name as he straightened his back and took a sip of his tea. He looked to Oswin and raised an eyebrow at xem.

Oswin blinked xyr eyes and raised an eyebrow back.

A veil of silence fell over them both. 

Then Oswin jumped, liquid sloshed in xyr cup as xyr ears perked up, and xe pushed the drink away. “Why did you ask me for romance advice, Acting Captain Spock?” Xe pulled xyr drink back to take a large gulp.

“Your species is…” The Vulcan glanced away and then looked to Oswin, “Known for romance.” Spock took a sip of his tea and sighed. “It was a logical thought.”

Oswin laughed and shook xyr head. “My species also fumbles around space and believes that there is a divine purpose to finding another half.” Xe took a drink. “Nothing logical. Nothing romantic.”

Spock raised a brow at xem. “Do you have news for me, Mx. Oswin?” asked Spock as he cleared his throat.

Oswin leaned forward and pressed xyr lips together. “News?” Xe blinked and grinned. “Jim woke up and said Doctor McCoy was crushing him.”

Spock straightened and moved to stand.

Oswin placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Hold on, Hold on,” Oswin took another sip of xyr drink so much as sticking xyr grey finger against the steaming liquid. Xe pressed xyr lips together and licked the stray liquid that clung to them. “He isn’t released yet.” Xe glanced at Spock and removed xyr hand. 

Spock leaned his back into his chair and drew his brows down. “If he is awakened why is he not released?”

Oswin scowled and leaned xyr elbow against the table. “Doctor McCoy wants me to run my numbers again.” xe took a long sip and narrowed xyr eyes at Spock. 

Spock swallowed and rolled the half full cup in his hands. 

Oswin held up a single finger as xe finished xyr drink. The mug hitting the table with a CLACK. “As a Medical officer, I’m talking to you, Acting Captain Spock.” Xe shifted xyr body and pointed a finger at the half Vulcan. “Get McCoy out of that Medbay.” Xe so much as hissed; xyr voice lowering a few octaves. “Take him on a hot date.” Xe gave a hollow laugh. “I don’t care.” Oswin leaned away and picked up xyr mug and PADD. 

Spock looked at xem with a wide set of eyes as xyr PADD was waved in his face.

“Just get him off of this ship.” The PADD grazed Spock’s nose. “I need my numbers to be accurate.” Xe pulled the PADD back close to xemself and stood tall. “I can’t do that with him sleeping in the biobed with Jim.”

Spock looked up at xem and blinked. “I’m acting Captain of this-”

Oswin waved the PADD in his face again. Xe made a high pitched screech.

Spock put a hand over one of his ears and hissed. He began to pull at a piece of his hair and bite at his hand.

Oswin gave a sigh. “You both need some time off this ship.”

Spock did not respond.

Oswin released a breath. “I know you have work to do, Mister Spock. I know this…” Xe waved xyr arms in a circle. “...Ship is important.” 

Spock stared at xem with unmoving eyes. He scratched at his scalp and willed himself to take a sip of his cooling tea. 

Oswin moved over to a wall panel. “The last thing anyone on this ship wants is for Captain Kirk to be hurt.” Xe sighed heavily and shifted xyr shoulders. “The last thing this ship wants is for McCoy to run himself into the ground.” 

Oswin looked to him with soft eyes. “The last thing this ship wants is for you to run yourself into the ground.” 

A heavy silence fell on them. Oswin did not speak anymore and looked at Spock as if waiting. 

“I understand.” said Spock finally. 

Oswin nodded and pressed a few buttons on the panel. “Oswin to Doctor McCoy.” Xe looked over to Spock and grinned. “You've got a date.”

~~~

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving Jim with that space speckled…” McCoy’s grumbling drifted off as Spock slipped an arm around the smaller man’s waist. 

“It is logical to have Mx. Oswin tend to Jim’s needs without the interruption of our possessive natures.” While it was logical McCoy grinned at the hidden feelings within the words. “We are capable of leaving it up to xem by…” the Vulcan tilted his head, “By becoming preoccupied with the promise of an outing.” 

Leonard laughed again and leaned into Spock. He tilted up his head and stared at the Vulcan. “A date, Spock.” Something they had yet to do properly. A fling at the ship’s Christmas party, followed by another fling on New Years and every day after that- barely classified as them being partners, but they had agreed it was what they wanted. They agreed that they also wanted to involve Jim after McCoy had come back with a conflicted look on his face. They would do it properly, they agreed. Take Jim’s pace. This wasn’t even properly. It felt wrong to not have Jim chirping excitedly in their ears or babbling about how this could be their first functional date. 

“Still…” Spock’s voice filtered in through the fuzz of Leonard’s brain.

Leonard frowned and released a sigh. “I know…” a pause as they stood even closer, “I wish he were here too.” 

By command they had docked at a station. Much like Yorktown, less blinding white, and much less nauseating. As long as Leonard didn’t glance into the pools of water that held starships. “What did that Engineer say was good around here?” 

“Which engineer?” 

“Oswin called…” McCoy tried to think about who this person had been, it was definitely one of Oswin’s cluster of ‘friends’. Someone who had pulled a pair of uniform issue shoes out of the water turbine while grumbling about being back at the base. “‘Shoe’, ze said something about how this base sucked.” 

Spock tilted his head. “Ah yes. Shoe.” McCoy still didn’t understand how the young human enjoyed that nickname. “Ze informed us that, while this base is not as advanced as Yorktown, there are a lot of ice cream establishments of which sell what ze called and I quote; ‘Damn fucking amazing milkshakes in every color of the fucking rainbow’,” it was entertaining to watch Spock wrinkle his nose at the swear words, it made Leonard grin, “While ze assaulted a science officer.” 

McCoy pulled away and stood in front of Spock. He did a motion with his hands, reminiscent of the once known finger guns. “Let’s get a ‘Fucking amazing milkshake in every color of the fucking rainbow’, Pointy.” he grinned and waggled his brows. 

Spock frowned and raised a brow. “I am to infer you are adopting Jim’s mannerisms to make us feel better that he is unable to join us.” 

McCoy hadn’t really thought about it, but he guessed it was what he was doing. “Let’s get a milkshake, Spock.” He slid his arm back into Spock’s and tugged him along. 

Shoe hadn’t been wrong about this base being full of places to get milkshakes. Almost every store they passed advertised them, but McCoy suddenly became aware there was only one that advertised for a milkshake in any pride flag color. Including rainbow. “I think that is where we have to go.”

Spock nodded and suddenly blurted, “Get the gay one.” 

McCoy laughed and nudged Spock’s side. “Now who is adopting Jim speak?”

Spock blushed bright green. “That had been louder than I intended.” 

McCoy leaned up and wasn’t able to reach Spock’s cheek. “I need you to bend down for a moment,” said Leonard with slight irritation. 

Spock raised a brow before lowering his head and smiling just a little bit. 

McCoy narrowed his eyes slightly and gave Spock a quick peck on the cheek. Then dragged him off to the store advertising the milkshakes. 

When they entered the store it was clear that it had a love for Pride. It was multicolored with a large option of sweet and savory choices. Not just a milkshake shop, but the highlight of their store. 

“Starfleet officers!” chirped an elder with fading stardust hair and perked up ears. Constolchiropteran, Leonard’s brain supplied. “Nova, we have starfleet officers!” on a second glance they didn’t look that Old. Maybe closer to their late fifties with the spunk of a human teenager. 

McCoy raised a brow as Spock slid up to the counter. “Cosmos, They are customers, It would be appropriate to see what they want, before gushing over them.” Another Constolchiroperan, this one’s hair was void of light or color, just pure black, and it covered one of their eyes. The two owners looked around the same age. 

The same Cycle of their lives, Jim’s cheerful voice rang in his head, Constolchiropteran people go by life cycles.

“We would like the gay one,” said Spock bluntly. It had McCoy shaking his head from thought and laughing a little. 

He moved over to the counter and placed a hand on Spock. “He means the rainbow one.” 

“One gay one,” chirped Cosmos with a big grin that wrinkled her eyes. “Would you two be sharing?” The elder so much as leaned her body against the counter with a sweet smile. 

McCoy opened his mouth and closed it. 

Spock was already answering anyway. “Is sharing the romantic option? We are being forced on a date due to an unfortunate incident.” 

Leonard felt his chest squeeze in the thought of Jim alone on the ship. Wasn’t Oswin the one who said touch therapy would keep their partner grounded? Xe made them leave. Granted McCoy had been botching the numbers, because he wouldn’t leave. Couldn’t stomach leaving Jim alone in the medbay at night.

Cosmos frowned at this and offered soft eyes. Leonard was reminded of a grandmother wanting to comfort a loved one. Possibly a mother interested in comforting their child. “I completely understand.” 

Leonard noticed They wore a nametag with prefered pronouns. “We might order one to go when we finish, could bring it to him.” 

Cosmos turned her head to McCoy and smiled at him. “So. a gay one, shared, and one to go? What color?” 

“Trans,” said Spock simply. McCoy thought that Jim would like that. 

Cosmos chirped and clicked. “Understood. I’ll get that Gay one out to you.” 

Spock and McCoy both nodded and they looked around. “Window or far wall?” 

Spock tilted his head. “Wall. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable.” 

McCoy grinned. “How sweet.” 

Leonard moved over to the wall and sat in one of the seats. 

Spock sat next to him.

McCoy assumed it was out of habit.

Nova, the other owner, strolled over to their table and set down a purple envelope. “I'm aware you are officers on the USS Enterprise,” said the space bat with a cocked hip. 

“That is accurate.” Spock straightened his back and looked at them.

Nova tilted their head and slid the envelope closer. “Oswin Oxford will be needing this envelope. Cosmos should be around with your milkshake or maybe I’ll bring it.” With a swish of their hips they walked into the direction of the counter, Leonard watched as Nova gently ran their fingers over the counter, and gave a smile to Cosmos behind it. 

Leonard glanced away and pulled the envelope over to himself with a sigh. There was some odd writing on the front with something that looked like measurements. 

“More of Mx. Oswin’s herbal remedies?” asked Spock with a raised brow as he gently stroked Leonard’s arm. 

McCoy shrugged and left it on the table to scoot a little closer to Spock. “Probably.” he sighed. “Why you sitting there?” 

Spock chewed on his lower lip. “Habit.” 

McCoy nodded and picked at Spock’s sleeve. “We should talk about something.” He flickered his eyes up to the other's face. 

“We could talk about many things,” Spock leaned his head in a little to rest against Leonard’s head. “We could talk about…” 

“How is it going with the new science officer?” asked McCoy with a raised brow.

Spock jumped and straightened himself out momentarily. “Mister Sirius?” 

McCoy made a noise in the back of his throat. 

“I am meaning to send him down to you, Mister Scott found him asleep in one of the jeffries tubes and this morning Mister Chekov found him hanging upside down from the ceiling of the turbo lift.” Spock pressed his lips together. 

He would never understand space bats. “I think… that is normal for their species, Spock, but I’ll have a look at him.”

Spock nodded and let out a sigh. 

McCoy leaned back in the chair and looked around. “How do normal people go on dates?” 

Before Spock could answer a colorful frosted glass was placed in front of them. Nova had delivered it with a somewhat scowl. McCoy wondered if they ever smiled at anyone. “We normally put milk and dark chocolate as a layer, but I had to remind Cosmos about Vulcans.” They raised their eyebrow. “Unless it’s that kind of date.” 

Leonard noted that they did in fact give the two officers a smile. Their teeth sharp and impossibly white. “Thank you,” said Spock. 

Nova’s eye crinkled with a natural smile as they set down thick straws and spoons. “Enjoy.” They then walked away and Leonard decided to not have his eyes follow them as they went right for Cosmos. 

Leonard nodded and took one of the straws, He wondered how they did it, the glass was clear, and all the layers were separated. “Looks good,” said Leonard with a glance to Spock. 

Spock nodded quickly and picked up his straw. “I wonder what it taste like?” 

“Probably vanilla,” said McCoy before he leaned in and licked some of the whipped cream off the top. He looked over at Spock noting that the Vulcan was watching him. “You’re staring again, Spock.” 

“It is logical to admire ones partner,” said Spock with a green blush as he glanced away. 

McCoy smirked and nudged the vulcan. “Sure it is, Hobgoblin.” he stuck his straw in, it barely disturbed the swirls of layered color. “Logical.” he leaned in and took a sip of the shake. 

He paused, and took another sip. It was not vanilla, or maybe it was he couldn’t quite tell what the taste was. It wasn’t as sweet as regular milkshakes, nor did it feel too heavy, and there might have been hints of vanilla? It was a taste Leonard was familiar with. “Spock taste this,” said Leonard as he pulled away from the drink.

Spock raised a brow and instead of using his own straw used Leonard’s. Both of his eyebrows rose as he took a few more sips. “Fascinating,” said Spock as he pulled from the drink and smacked his lips together in thought. “It changes flavor.” 

Leonard narrowed his eyes slightly and took the straw from Spock. “Well it’s good, I’m giving it that much.” he took another sip and held it in his mouth for a while. Something reminiscent of a dreamsicle danced on his tongue. 

Spock once again tried to use Leonard’s straw and the Doctor smirked and pushed Spock lightly. 

“You have your own straw, Pointy.” 

Spock’s eyes squinted in an attempt to not show amusement on his face. “I was aware.”

The date continued as they enjoyed the milkshake and talked about various happenings on the ship.

The milkshake had been long drained and Spock was scooping up the whipped cream with a spoon.

“How can anyone enjoy the nickname ‘Shoe’?” Leonard scoffed and waved his hand in the air. 

Spock had gone silent and Leonard stared at him to see the Vulcan had a raised eyebrow. The spoon pulled from his mouth as he asked, “Really, ‘Bones’?” 

McCoy paused and narrowed his eyes. “Shut up,” said Leonard with a blush on his cheeks. He knew exactly what the Vulcan was thinking. “That nickname has some significance.” 

“Perhaps Mx. Shoe’s nickname also bares some significance,” said Spock. Leonard almost saw the Vulcan’s lips twitch into a smile. 

McCoy scoffed, “Didn’t that Sirius Kid give it to zir?”

The bell to the shop chimed and Leonard found his eyes wandered over to the door. Cosmos gave out a series of high pitched noises and started chatting in some language that involved hand waves and a series of high pitched clicks and chirps. 

Leonard’s blood froze in his system. Oswin had entered looking like xe had been tossed in a blender. Teal scratches bloomed against xyr face and arms. Xe nodded at Cosmos and turned xyr gaze to Spock and Leonard. 

Leonard’s mind could only race and spin with the thought of something bad had happened. He registered Spock’s calm collected voice and strong hands giving Leonard a soft squeeze as Oswin strolled over to the table. 

Xe was in civvies or something close to it, a black starfleet undershirt, the black jeans, and barefoot. “Doctor McCoy, Acting Captain Spock,” greeted the officer with a forced smile. Xe wrinkled xyr eyes and straightened xyr back. 

Spock looked up at Xem and raised a brow. “Mx. Oswin,” said the Vulcan. “What has occured in our absence?” 

Oswin blinked and xyr eyes went wide for a moment. “You’re referring to the scratches?”

Leonard cleared his throat. “Yeah, Kid.” 

“Doctor McCoy I am two hundred and sixty years old,” said Oswin with a frown. 

Nova chirped from somewhere in the shop. “A KID,” supplied the elder. 

McCoy narrowed his eyes at xem, “What happened?” 

Oswin blushed teal and heaved a sigh. Xe sat down across from the two senior officers and crossed xyr arms. It was a few moments before xe uncrossed xyr arms and heaved a sigh. “We had to move Captain Kirk into one of the private rooms, he freaked out, and is a little delusional.”

Leonard felt Spock stiffen slightly. “Why did you have to move him?” asked Leonard leaning on his elbow. 

Oswin did a few hand gestures, “One of the science officers came in with a virus and I didn’t want to risk having Jim develop the virus due to his weak immune system.” Oswin’s eyes fell onto the purple envelope on the table. “I actually came here for that,” said the medical officer pointing a finger at it. 

Leonard raised a brow and blinked. “You actually paid attention to my notes?” 

Oswin lifted xyr head up and opened xyr mouth, “Doctor McCoy, you wound me.” Xe grabbed the envelope and stood from the seat. “Anyways I am to return to the ship.” Xe stretched and turned. “Enjoy the rest of your dat-”

“We are done here,” said Spock as he rose from the seat, “We will come with.” 

Leonard looked up at Spock and sputtered. “Excuse you-- you-- Green blooded--” He felt his face heat up. 

Spock looked down and cleared his throat. He rolled his shoulders. “By we will come with I am speaking of we will come back to the ship after the Doctor and I have gotten Jim a milkshake.” 

Oswin turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Doctor McCoy is prescribing a milkshake?” 

Leonard released a noise from the back of his throat and stood up. “They are good milkshakes okay?” 

Cosmos chirped from behind her counter and waved at them. “Nova is preparing your to go cup,” said the elder. 

Spock walked over to the counter and mumbled a thank you to the elder. Leonard grumbled and followed behind the Vulcan.

Oswin smiled a little. Xe strolled over to the door and looked back at Spock and Leonard. “Please take your time when coming back to the ship.” 

Xe left and Leonard nudged Spock with a frown. “Dates can only be so much of a distraction,” said Leonard with a roll of his eyes. 

Spock pulled the slight man close. “It was a very nice date, Leonard.” 

Leonard’s heart raced against his ribs and extended his pointer and middle finger. 

Spock gladly engaged in a Vulcan kiss while leaning down and placing his lips against Leonard’s cheek. “We will have to do it again,” said the Vulcan with a not so there smile. 

~~~

Jim has that smile on his face when Spock and Leonard walk in holding a tall styrofoam cup and a straw. The smile that has been making Leonard’s knees weak and Spock flush a deep green. “Oswin came in and gave me something to chew on,” said the recovering Captain. “It tasted like dirt.” 

Knowing the medical officer it probably was dirt or an earthy herb of some kind. “Did xe?” Leonard strolled over to the bio bed and held out the cup. “We brought you a milkshake.” 

Jim’s eyes lit up and he pulled McCoy in for a kiss. Leonard could feel Spock’s eyes on them for a small moment as Jim quickly pulled back and grabbed the cup. “Thanks, Bones. I feel like I haven’t eaten in dayssss.” 

Leonard didn’t have the heart to tell Jim he hadn’t eaten for two days as he slid the straw into the top of the drink. “That plant did a number on you.” McCoy pulled his lips back in a small grin as Spock slid over to the other side of the bio bed. 

Jim blinked his eyes over to Spock and extended his two fingers with a light blush. 

Leonard rolled his eyes as Spock meeted the two fingers.

Jim grinned wide and took a sip from the cup. Then paused and took two more sharp sips. “Holy shit!” he pulled his hand back and grinned wide at them both. “It changes flavor????” 

“Fascinating isn’t it?” asked Spock. 

Leonard at the same time had said, “It’s wild.”

Jim laughed at them, and slid softened eyes over them both. 

There was a pause as Leonard was sure he and Spock were doing that thing they did. “You guys are staring.” 

Leonard glanced at Spock and Spock glanced at Leonard. “It’s logical to admire one’s partner,” they said in unison. 

“Oh my god,” groaned Jim, “Nerds both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Check out my Tumblr: https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out me making my own art: https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/169838378796/this-was-more-or-so-background-practice-paper


	3. A little Stress with your Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of bed rest Jim is once again in command of the Enterprise. Just in time to save Spock from the horrors of a Diplomatic event. Though really the dinner is just a formality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* Wow a Chapter that isn't a long ass wait away from the last one? Honestly I don't think that made any sense what I just typed there, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I guess I should warn for some mentions of Jim being on the receiving end of some Flirting and touches he does not want. Not from Spock of course.

It was only logical to have Jim back in command once he was on his feet. Logical to have Jim take back command two days after he rested and recovered. Logical to have his first mission after recovery be a calm and casual Diplomatic dinner. Logical and definitely not due to the fact Spock did not want to be in charge of a diplomatic mission.

 

So far the Captain seemed to be doing well as he chatted casually with the lengthy creature that had greeted them on arrival.  She was to escort them to the dinner being held. 

 

Many of the residents they passed possessed feathers and bore wide black eyes. Bird like in nature with humanoid features. They were a quite fascinating species.

 

The one escorting them laughed, covered her pointy nose, and even pointier smile.

 

Spock could pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen into the Captain’s charm. He has often fallen for the Captain’s smile, or the way he used his hands to express his words or the small little mannerisms such as biting his lower lip when he doesn't realize he is doing it.

 

“Any women in your life?” asked their escort with a split grin as she twirled a fluffy tuft of feathers. 

 

Spock straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at the back of her head. 

 

The question made Jim’s steps falter as he glanced back at Spock for a small moment. 

 

Spock raised a brow at Jim. Spock was ninety nine percent sure the Captain would say no and turn his annoying irresistible smirk onto the creat-

 

“I’m in a relationship actually,” said Jim. 

 

Spock absolutely did not stumble and blink rapidly. His heart did not chose that moment to beat faster against his side and Jim definitely was not giving Spock that irresistible smirk. 

 

“Oh!” their escort held her clawed hands up in the air and jumped on her clawed feet. “How adorable, have you kissed? That is what humans call it right? Kissing?” 

 

Jim blushed bright red which caused their escort to emit a shrill noise. 

 

“You have not?” she asked. 

 

Spock watched as Jim rubbed the back of his neck and twitch restlessly as they continued their walk to the dining hall in silence. 

 

Spock was still surprised that he had gotten the calculations wrong, a month ago Jim would have gladly slid into a flirtatious conversation with the alien, or even ended up sliding into their bed. Spock’s presence be damned. He still did not understand that phrase, but had found it expressed past experiences between Jim and random aliens perfectly. He'd have to file this away later. File it away with all the other moments Jim has surprised him.

 

“Right, Mister Spock?” 

 

Spock shook his head quickly and turned his head to Jim. “I apologize, Captain, I became lost in thought.” 

 

Jim was smiling at him, that sweet smile that crinkled his eyes, and showed just a peek of his teeth. “It’s alright, Mister Spock, I was just talking to Talia about supergiants.”

 

Spock straightened his back and slid his eyes from Jim to Talia who was fluffed up in the most odd way. “He said the world you hailed from had two suns, Two whole sun!” 

 

Spock felt a slight ping of sadness at the thought of Vulcan. “It was a beautiful planet.” 

 

He realized he should have been paying more attention to Jim as the human belted out a noise followed by some crashing. 

 

Spock glanced over and stilled his movements to see Jim flat on his back, rubbing his head, with a bucket tipped over between his knees. 

 

“Who left this bucket here?!” shouted Talia her feathers rumpled up.

 

Spock raised an eyebrow as Jim blushed a bright red. “Would you like assistance?” asked Spock kneeling between Jim’s legs and scooting the bucket out of the way. 

 

Jim looked up at Spock, sat up slowly, their noses almost touched, and Spock thought that this could be the moment. He could lean in and-

 

“I apologize, Captain Kirk.” Talia’s voice broke him out of thought and he slowly helped Jim back up to his feet. More or so being a hand grip for Jim, because he didn’t want to hurt the human. 

 

Jim held his hands up and grinned at her. “Hey, It’s fine I should have been watching where I was going,” he laughed then looked to Spock, “Thank you, Mister Spock.”

 

Spock nodded, “It was no problem, Jim.” 

 

Talia had emitted a sharp noise.

 

Jim stared hard at Spock for a moment and Spock had to blink. 

 

Heat pricked at Spock’s face as a green blush rose to his cheeks, “Captain. It was no problem, Captain.” 

 

Jim and Spock exchanged a look.

 

Jim’s lips stretching into a smile. “Smooth.” 

 

“We should get you two to the hall so we can get things started huh?” except the huh was more like a crow cawing as Talia swept that transgression under the metaphorical rug. 

 

Spock must have been spending far too much time in Leonard’s presence. These metaphors were getting out of hand. 

 

Jim nodded at Talia and tugged on Spock’s arm. “I’m looking forward to talking to your ambassador.” 

 

They were led down another hall that opened up into a much smaller room that had a long wooden table with a galaxy printed table cloth, there were many seated around the table, one stood out with colorful slick green feathers. Spock would assume she is the Ambassador of this planet, with her stick legs kicked up onto the table, When Jim and Spock had walked in she jumped up to her feet and squacked. “Captain James T Kirk?” 

 

Jim smiled that smile of his while Spock stood by straight and stiff. “You must be Ambassador Frill.”

 

Frill squacked and nodded quickly rushing over to Jim and Spock extending her feathered arms and clawed fingers. “Please please come sit I do hope you enjoy the table cloth.” She shook Jim’s hands with vigor and a shine in her eyes. 

 

“I love this tablecloth,” said Jim with a bright smile. “Excellent choice Ambassador.”

 

She preened and made a few chirping noises. After she was done shaking Jim’s entire body she turned to Spock and extended her hands. 

 

Spock looked at the appendages with a raised eyebrow. He assumed they didn’t know much about Vulcans here, but before he could say anything Jim spokeup. “I don’t mean to be rude,” which meant he was meaning to be rude as far as Spock was concerned, but instead of speaking Jim took the Ambassador’s hand with one of his more flirtatious smiles, “Vulcan’s hands are very sensitive.” 

 

The Ambassador did the closest thing to showing flustered emotions, her feathers ruffled. “Oh I didn't know.”

 

“Not a lot of people know,” Jim continued to smile at her, and she smiled at him. 

 

“Please come sit,” she pulled Jim over to the open chairs.

 

Spock followed and they took their seats at the table. 

 

Spock could tell Jim was trying to do his best on this mission, it was pretty simple, and a lot of the details had already been handled over communications. The dinner was just a formality.

 

Possibly the dinner was a ruse for the Ambassador to frill up her feathers and throw flirtatious squacks and eyes at Jim. 

 

“Whoops dropped my fork,” said Jim at some point during the dinner and he ducked under the table quickly. “Mister Spock I could use some help down here,” added Jim. 

 

Spock blinked and slowly lowered himself under the tablecloth with Jim. “I do not understand why you need my-” he found himself in the same position as earlier being so close to Jim’s lips. He found his eyes were staring at them. 

 

Jim had them parted slightly and was yammering about finding the fork, or maybe it was about space, Spock found his mind for once was frozen. As he leaned in further- and suddenly Jim went quiet “Everything okay down there, James?” Jim jumped back and slammed his head against the table with a yelp. 

 

Spock blinked and looked into Jim’s eyes, “Are you okay, Captain?” 

 

Jim rubbed his head and grumbled slightly before smiling at Spock, “Perfectly fine, Mister Spock.” 

 

They went quiet for some time and Spock said “We should get up from under the table.” In the same moment Jim was saying something he didn’t quite catch. “Captain?”

 

“I said that I love stars,” said Jim with a red face, “I love stars and we should look at stars sometime!”

 

The dinner only went down from there or at least from Spock’s perspective as Frill continued her flirtations with Jim. 

 

Her clawed hands disappearing under the table cloth. “Your night sky sounds so fascinating,” said Frill in a gutter chirp. 

 

“There are a lot of constellations in the sky,” Jim’s breath hitched at one point during this conversation as he stabbed his fork into a barely touched salad and Spock was certain it was due to Frill’s right hand disappearing under the table once again. “Mister Spock, I do believe we need to go back to the ship,” began Jim with a very high pitched voice. 

 

“Why Captain?” Spock asked with a raised brow. 

 

Jim turned his head at the Vulcan and made a sharp noise in the back of his throat. “I’m having an allergic reaction,” said Jim matter of factly. 

 

Spock was certain this was a ploy to abscond from this dinner, like the fork had been a ploy to have a break from entertaining and being entertained. “That is very serious, Captain.” 

 

“Yes, Mister Spock, we should leave immediately,” hissed Jim with wide eyes and gritted teeth. 

 

Spock and Jim rose quickly and glanced at Frill. “Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm having an allergic reaction and must get to my ship so my CMO can treat me.” 

 

“Yes it is imperative that we get the Captain back,” Spock nodded stiffly and inhaled sharply. 

 

Frill’s feathers slicked down again and she tilted her head. “Of course!” 

 

Jim snapped his fingers as Spock dragged the human the way that they had entered. 

 

Once outside Jim pulled out his communicator with frantic twitchy fingers.  

 

“Kirk to Enterprise,” said Jim into his communicator. 

 

“Scotty here, Sir.” 

 

“Two to beam up and fast.” 

 

Their molecules fizzled out of existence and rematerialized onto the transporter pad.  

 

Spock frowned slightly as he glanced over at Jim. 

 

Jim twitchy and uncomfortable with all of Frill’s attention. It probably didn't help that Spock had added to the flustered whirlwind of emotional distress that waved off of Jim’s form. 

 

“How was the-” Began Scotty, he didn't get much of it out as Jim walked quickly from the transporter room. 

 

Spock’s frown deepened as his eyes wandered toward the path Jim had taken out of the transporter room. 

 

“That bad?” asked Scotty with wide eyes and a raised brow. 

 

Spock glanced at the Engineer and sighed heavily before exiting the transporter room. He should meditate or talk to Leonard. Logically he should go after Jim, but the Captain was probably not in the mood after the dinner. Spock rubbed a hand against his face and tugged at his hair. Perhaps playing his lute would make these emotions calmer until he could meditate. 

 

“Mister Spock.” Spock lifted his head toward the voice Uhura standing there with her hand linked with Christine Chapel’s. “Chris and I were just heading to the rec room.” 

 

Christine gave Spock her sweetest smile. “Grab your lute and Uhura will sing us all the prettiest song.” 

 

Spock blinked at them and tilted his head slightly. “Of course.”

 

They smile at him. “See you then.” 

 

Spock nodded and took in a deep breath. This will ease his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out anything I need to correct?


	4. No Date but Sweet sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds himself at the bottom of a bottle. Leonard tries to be pissed, but It's hard to stay pissed at James T. Kirk. Especially when Jim is snuggled between a Vulcan and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* Hey there. Today's chapter contains Alcohol. Specifically Jim consuming alcohol. Excessively. So that is a warning to alcohol used as a coping mechanism. 
> 
> Don't drink alcohol to cope with life problems kids/adults!

“Fuck,” wheezed Jim as he collapsed into the stool of the ship’s bar.

Bones strolled in after him and roughly set down a bottle of bourbon whiskey.

Jim made a face at it and said, “You are not pouring me whiskey anything.” Granted he’d drink it, he’d drink anything right now, and he’d enjoy it. 

McCoy sloshed the bottle and narrowed his eyes. “You’ll drink it,” said the doctor punctuating his words with the motion of grabbing two tumblers and placing them on the countertop with a soft CLACK. 

Jim whined a little and shoved his face in his hands. “God, I was so close, Bones,” Jim lifted his leg up onto the stool and shut his eyes. “I was so close to kissing him.” he left out the part where Frill dug her clawed hand into his thigh. He was trying everything in his power to not have that thought pop up. It lead to Tarsus flashbacks and he really didn't need those on top of it all.

Jim imagined Bones had rolled his eyes as he poured a shallow amount of liquid into the glasses, but when he opened his eyes Leonard was staring at him with a soft gaze and a half smile. Also with a shallow amount of liquid in the glasses. “Don't beat yourself up over it, Jimbo,” said Bones. 

Jim released a heavy sigh. Wanted to say he wasn't beating himself up, but it didn't come up. He shouldn't beat himself up over it. They had been on a diplomatic mission. Had a dinner, and Spock had been so close as he tried to assist Jim in picking up silverware that had fallen to the floor. So. Close. He groaned and smacked his head against his knee. “There’s gotta be something wrong with me,” the words passed his lips and it earned him a glare from Bones. 

“Why does something gotta be wrong with you?” asked Bones. 

Jim’s stomach sank as he lowered his leg. “Because,” a noise crawled in the back of his throat and he rested his head on the counter. “It's so easy for me to kiss you.” 

Bones slid the glass over to Jim and sighed. “There a but?” 

Jim lifted his head and took the glass. He rolled it in his hands. “But everytime I try to kiss Spock I just…” He downed the drink and made a series of faces. “Ugh. God. I freeze and start talking about…” he ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth and shook his head. He did not like the taste of bourbon or whiskey. “Space or supernovas or that little constellation light up I have in my quarters.” He put the glass down and motioned toward McCoy to refill the drink. It didn't matter if he didn't like the taste. He just wanted to be drunk.

Bones did roll his eyes this time and poured Jim some more. “You mean like a month ago when we got a little too close in a broom closet on an away mission and you started rambling about how we should get those plastic glow in the dark stars to stick to the ceiling in your quarters?” 

Jim felt himself blush bright red. “Was that really a month ago?” 

McCoy lifted his own drink and took small sips. “Yeah, Jim. It was a month ago.” 

Jim took his own glass again and heaved a sigh. 

“The difference between Spock and I?” Bones slammed the drink down with a shake of his head, placed the glass down softly, and strolled around the bar top. 

Jim’s eyes followed his CMO from one point to the next. 

Until Bones stood behind the stool with a raised brow and a smirk. 

Jim turned in his stool to face McCoy and tilted his head up. “What's the difference?” asked Jim as he chewed on his lower lip. 

Bones smirked and leaned in slow. 

Jim felt his back press into the bar top and a high blush raised to his cheeks. 

Leonard got closer, foreheads almost touching, and raised a brow. “I know how to shut you up.” Jim often forgets how beautiful Leonard’s eyes are this close. How much they remind him of giant blue suns.

Jim felt his stomach bubble and he opened his mouth. “You know what's beautiful-” 

He didn't get to go on a tangent about Leonard’s eyes reminding him of blue suns or whatever he was about to go off about as Bones slid into the remaining space and captured Jim’s lips.

Jim slid his eyes shut and gasped a little before hesitantly kissing back. He was bad at kissing and he knew it.

Bones would punch him if he knew Jim was thinking that. 

Kissing was just so weird? But so good? But he sucked at it. Didn't know how to move his lips with another person. Didn't know how- 

Leonard shut up his mind with a simple hand at the back of his neck and a change in the angle. He needed to stop thinking. 

With a soft gasp he parted his lips and slid his hands into Leonard’s hair-

Then the door whooshed open. 

Jim blushed brightly and slid open his eyes to stare into Bones’s.

He was greeted with Leonard’s face inches from his. Bones had pulled back to glare at the door.

There were audible gasps. Someone squealed, “Captain.”

While another voice shouted, “Doctor McCoy.”

Jim didn't want to turn his head, but he did. Two figures stood in the doorway of the bar. Mx. Oswin with a hand covering xyr mouth and a Eublephilidae, Jim wasn't actually certain of her species name, but she had white scaly skin, a fluffy mop of raven hair, pointed ears and equally pointed teeth. 

She wore command golds and Jim was certain her name was Mimos.

She spoke up, “We can leave if you'd like to be alone with Doctor McCoy, Captain.” He noted she was holding a long necked bottle of something green. 

Bones walked backwards enough for Jim to speak and possibly get up if he wanted to. God after today he wanted to get up. He wanted to do something stupid. He wanted to be drunk.

“You look stressed, Captain,” said Oswin with a frown and an eye flicker to McCoy. Xe turned back to look at Mimos. “Maybe we should just go back to the rec room. Mister Spock was playing such a lovely tune-” 

Stupid wins.

Jim’s brain shut down and his stomach clenched. He turned quickly, snatched up the bottle Bones had brought, and before he knew it he was slipping past the two Aliens with his head down. 

“JIM!” He heard McCoy shout but he just kept walking. 

He found himself at Scotty’s door, unfortunate that he knew the engineer shared a restroom with the Doctor, but that didn’t matter right now. He patted his free hand on the door in quick flicks until the rumpled engineer opened the doors. “Jim?” It was the way the scotsman said it that made Jim belive it was a question. 

Probably out of surprise. “Scotty,” shouted Jim, a big grin dawning his face, and he raised up the bottle. “Let’s get drunk.” 

~~~~~~~~

“He was just so stressed,” said Leonard as he gazed up at Spock’s ceiling. “Maybe we should set up a holovideo and a fort? He'd like that.” He could feel Spock’s eyes on him even as the lute was being strummed calmly. Leonard must be a sight. Half dressed body tossed onto Spock’s red sheets with one pant clad leg hanging off the bed and the other up to his chest. 

The lute’s song stopped. Leonard heard Spock rise from his desk and place the instrument in its usual spot. 

Spock said, “I must apologize to him for the dinner. I had not meant to cause him distress.” 

Leonard lifted himself up by his elbows and glared at the Vulcan. “You stop that,” said the doctor as he scooted off the bed and strolled over to his partner. He put a hand on Spock’s shoulder and looked up. “You know damn well it's not your fault.” Plus. They didn't know where Jim even went, but knowing their luck? He was probably finding himself at the end of a bottle.

There is some rapping on the metal of Spock’s door, it’s sloppy, and off rhythm. “Curious,” said Spock as he glanced at the door.

Leonard slowly raked his eyes toward the door and crossed his arms. Maybe it was Jim, drunk as all hell, but maybe he seeked them out in his state. 

They were going to ignore it, if the person on the other end really needed entry they’d- the door buzzed, and the patting grew louder. 

Leonard took long strides over to the panel near the door. “Who is it?” asked Leonard. 

A slurred cheerful voice crackled over the speaker, “‘Ones!” 

Leonard wasn't surprised to hear the slurred nickname from Jim’s lips. “Dammit Jim,” hissed Leonard lowly. He glanced over at Spock to see the vulcan was visibly frowning. 

“Aye, Aye, It’s the good doctor in there.” 

Leonard looked toward the door again and furrowed his brows. Jim had gone to Scotty? Drunken idiots all of them. He scowled and curled his fingers. He looked to Spock for some level headedness in this situation. Some logical answer to what they should do. 

If they let Jim in they’d be stuck with a clingy and sappy drunk. Outcome? Jim could throw up or wake up tomorrow and complain of a hangover. 

They could tell Scotty to take the Captain to his own quarters. That would lead to the larger difficulty of Jim thinking they didn't want him and playing into all of Jim’s insecure thoughts. 

“Let them in, Leonard,” said Spock. 

Leonard was glad Spock had made the decision. Grumbling he opened the door with a whoosh and found himself with an armful of Jim. An arm full of rumpled partially undressed Jim. “Bones.” he was met with a sloppy alcohol coated kiss and a burrowing Captain who only seemed to get heavier the longer they stood in the doorway. 

Spock wasn't even bothering to help leaving Leonard to do one hundred percent of the work. Not that Leonard would complain just yet. He doesn’t want Spock to break anything.

“Please take him,” said Scotty, who also looked quite rumpled, “He is drunk and a fool.” 

“Thanks, Scotty,” said Leonard with a scowl. 

Jim snuggled liquid like against Leonard and made some soft noises. 

Scotty saw himself out and away. 

Leonard closed the door and tried to drag them both to the bed without tossing Jim away. 

God did he want to pry Jim away, but he really didn’t have the heart to do that. Not with the way Jim was clinging to him as if he has never seen Leonard in days. 

They fell into Spock’s desk chair. Weighed down by the sleepy clingy drunk. 

Leonard groaned, “You could at least help me you, green blooded bas-” 

Jim snuggled against him with a low whine, “Bones.” His voice laden with sleep. Alcohol usually made Jim exceptionally tired. 

Leonard made a face and inhaled deeply. He then released it and glared at Spock. “Just help me get him to bed.” 

Spock stood tall and took long strides over to the two. He offered his arms. 

Leonard scowled and narrowed his eyes. “I always gotta do ninety nine percent of the work huh?” 

“If you’d rather have a repeat of before I’d be glad to do the work, Leonard,” said Spock without pausing for a beat. “Would you like me to do the lifting?” Spock even raised his eyebrow up. 

“Pointy eared bastard,” grumbled Leonard as he tried to shift Jim over to Spock. They tried not to argue while doing so.

To no avail. 

Jim seemed to only grip on tighter and produce some soft mumbling noises as he cuddled into Leonard’s lap. 

“Jim could you cooperate? We’re-” Leonard growled lowly. He heard soft snores come from the body in his lap. “He fell asleep.”

Spock raised a brow. “Are you certain he is asleep, Leonard?” Spock deserved the glare Leonard gave him. 

“You think I don’t know when James T. Kirk has fallen asleep?” asked Leonard with a hiss.

Spock let out a quiet, “Fascinating.” Spock scooped up both of the humans and carefully headed over to the bed. “Should we undress him?” What was the use? Jim was already halfway there in his black undershirt and issue pants. 

Leonard glared and stiffened. “Let him sleep.”

Spock was lowering them to the bed Leonard had his chance to roll away as Jim didn’t stay asleep. He jolted and moved his arms around the moment he was set down on the bed. “I’m asleep, I awake didn’t fall.” 

Leonard shook with stifled laughter. “Pain in the ass.” He didn't know wether to be pissed or amused by the slowly sinking Captain. 

Jim made a noise again something soft as his eyes slid shut. “S’ock smills good.” 

Leonard did laugh at that and looked to Spock who bore a small green blush. “Ain’t that cute. He loves the way your bed smells.” 

Spock turned a gaze to Leonard and raised a brow.

Leonard narrowed his eyes for a moment. “You’re going to crawl into bed with him aren't you?”

“It is logical that we both do.” said Spock. 

“Right.” Leonard scoffed. “Logical.” 

They stripped down to their underwear and sandwiched the sleeping Kirk between them. “Night, Spock.” 

“Good night, Leonard.” Spock paused and sat up. “Computer lights at three percent.” the room dimmed and Leonard felt Spock shift into the bed. 

“Warm,” came Jim’s soft voice as Leonard felt him stir and snuggle into them. “Warm.” 

Leonard let out a soft sigh and slowly stroked his fingers in Jim’s hair. “Yeah, Jim. Warm.” 

“Love you,” mumbled Jim as he cuddled up with them both and released an alcohol smelling breath. “Love ‘Ones and S’ock.” 

Leonard felt his heartbeat speed up and he wrinkled his eyes with a smile. “He loves us, Spock.” 

Spock was silent for some time and Leonard looked over to see the Vulcan had slid his eyes shut. “Vulcans don’t need sleep my ass,” grumbled Leonard. 

“I am not asleep, Leonard, I’m simply content listening to Jim’s drunken ramblings. I’m quite content with the knowledge that Jim loves us.” 

Leonard glared over at Spock’s side of the bed. “... Well then.” 

“Get some rest, Leonard.”

Leonard scoffed, curled closer to Jim, shut his eyes, and released a soft sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns away*


	5. Planning a Holovid date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock has some time to plan a nice relaxing event for after their shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* Chapter 5!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Some Vomiting. So that is something to consider when reading this. Though I'm sure I mentioned vomiting in like... chapter one right off the bat so haha.  
> ALSO some... mild description of nightmares.

Spock released a sigh, somehow as his humans slept they had ended up on top of him, Leonard had stolen all the blankets and sheets, and Jim drooled thick saliva onto Spock’s chest. 

 

He’d think of it as quite annoying if Jim wasn’t so adorable as he snored and twitched. While lost in sleep Jim released a noise close to a moan, his face contorting, and his nails digging into pink flesh. 

 

Spock released a breath and stroked his Captain’s shoulder. Nightmares were not uncommon with either of them. Leonard had the strongest. Often plagued by night terrors that left him awake and petrified. While Jim willed himself to sleep through even the worst of nightmares. Once over a cup of replicated coffee Jim had mumbled about how he slept through a dream where he was drowning, because he knew it was just a dream. 

 

Though sometimes Jim isn’t self aware of his nightmares or night terrors. 

 

Spock wasn’t sure which one this was going to be.

 

Jim’s eyes bolted open, he scrambled off of Spock’s bed, and fell to the floor with a gasping wheeze. “Where am I?” Spock heard Jim rasp out. 

 

Spock looked over to Leonard to find the Doctor still sleeping soundly. Burritoed in all the blankets. Spock slowly raised from the bed as to not disturb Leonard. “Jim,” said Spock. He looked down to see Jim on his back with his legs hanging on the bed, panting, and sweaty. “You’re on the enterprise.” 

 

Jim’s chest raised and fell in quick sessions, his eyes darted around, and then they looked up at Spock. “Enterprise,” whispered Jim softly. Needing confirmation or just repeating it for the sake of finding his own ground. 

 

Spock slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat next to Jim’s head. He extended his fingers and gently stroked Jim’s lengthening hair. 

 

Jim rolled his head to the side and looked up at Spock. He furrowed his brows. “Spock?” 

 

Spock slowly pulled the human into his lap and stroked his hair. “Yes, Jim.” 

 

Jim’s breathing slowly evened out, but his throat bobbed with thick swallows. “I’m trying to not throw up,” rasped Jim. “I don’t wanna throw up, Spock.” 

 

“It would not be the best,” said Spock gently stroking Jim’s face, his eyes half lidded as Jim’s throat bobbed again with another swallow. “Considering you have consumed only alcohol and a small amount of food.” 

 

Spock also knew that there would be no way they could make it to the fresher without Jim throwing up to begin with. “I’m an idiot,” said Jim, with a soft chuckle. 

 

“You are,” agreed Spock still gently stroking his fingers over Jim’s face and hair. “Would you like assistance to the restroom or would you prefer for me to reach for a bucket?”

 

Jim looked at Spock and lurched a little, he reached up to cover his mouth, and swallowed again. “Bucket,” whimpered Jim. 

 

Spock nodded and reached for the waste bin next to his bed. He helped Jim sit up. 

 

Jim clutched the bin close to himself, and Spock could still tell Jim was fighting it. 

 

Spock simply stroked Jim’s back and released a sigh. 

 

Until Jim released a gagging noise and coughed. He spat into the bin a few times before the real vomiting began. 

 

The moment Jim started to actually vomit Spock could tell Leonard had awoken. “Dammit, Jim,” grumbled Leonard. It lacked any bite and was much sweeter toned than the way he said it in public. “Scoot over, Pointy.” 

 

A sock covered foot pushed against Spock’s face and he raised a brow at Leonard. “Really?” 

 

Jim shook and cried loudly as another slosh of liquids hit the bottom of the bin. 

 

Leonard raised a brow back, lowered himself from the bed, and draped the blanket over Jim and Spock. 

 

Spock watched as Leonard went to the other side of Jim and started to stroke Jim’s hair. 

 

Jim whimpered and gagged. 

 

Leonard released a soft sigh and said, “Shhhh Jim, I know.” 

 

Spock continued to rub circles into Jim’s clothed back. 

 

Even after Jim was done dry heaving the three of them stayed like that on the floor cuddled around one and other with the putrid stench of stomach acids wafting up from the bin. 

 

Spock was about to move the waste receptacle when he felt Leonard and Jim fall against his frame. He froze and looked over at them. 

 

Jim and Leonard had fallen asleep. 

 

Spock smiled a little and filed this image away for later. Perhaps he’d sort through it later, Perhaps later he’d deal with the waste receptacle resting between Jim’s knees, or Perhaps he should deal with that now. A precaution so they would not wake up covered in the putrid liquids. At least move the bin without moving himself and disturbing the two humans who snuggled into Spock’s warmth. 

 

Spock lifted the bin and stuck it back beside his bed and released a sigh. He could use some sleep. He slid his eyes shut and rested his head against Jim’s. Sleep would be adequate. Maybe they could do something tomorrow- or today. Holovideos sounded nice. Holovideos, replicated popcorn, and sharing body heat. 

 

Definitely not worry about kissing Jim or not kissing Jim. 

 

Of course they’d have to do it after their shift, but-

 

Spock’s brain went quiet. He fell asleep.

  
  


They were awoken again by someone trying to comm Spock. 

 

Spock found himself with a face full of Leonard’s chest and heard Jim answering the comm with a, “What do you want?” 

 

A long pause as the person or persons on the other end let out a quiet, “Keptian? Where ees Mister Spock?” 

 

Spock sat up and looked toward the Comm.

 

Jim was beet red with his head buried in his hands. 

 

This made Spock smile as he stood and made his way over to Jim. 

 

Leonard grunted from the floor and grumbled about his back hurting from sleeping on the floor. 

 

Jim held the communicator up and soon after that the Captain had burrowed himself back under the blanket on the floor. 

 

Leonard let out another grunt and wrapped his arms around the Captain. “Yeah yeah.” 

 

“Ees this a bad time, Mister Spock?” came the voice again. No not a voice. Spock furrowed his brows. 

 

Spock cleared his throat. “It is not,” said Spock he shifted slightly and tilted his head to the side. “What is it you need, Mister Chekov?” 

 

Chekov cleared his throat. “I hawe made a small meestake.”

 

“SMALL MISTAKE?!” screeched another voice over the comms. “Sodium and Potassium in water is a BIG mistake!”

 

Spock paused and raised a brow. “You have done something in the science section.” A pause. “Is that Mister Sirius with you?”

 

A long pause. 

 

“Chekov. Why are you contacting me and not the Captain?” asked Spock. 

 

Spock heard Chekov inhale a breath. “It inwolwes the labs and Mister Sirius.” said Chekov finally. 

 

“For fuck sake,” said Sirius there was some shuffling. “Do we have a fire extinguisher?” 

 

Spock raised his brow higher and released a heavy sigh. “What did you do, Mister Sirius?” 

 

“It was both of us,” said Sirius,  “I’d rather not go into details, Mister Spock, I don’t ask about your love life,” there was a pause though. “So the Doctor  _ and _ the Captain?” 

 

“I FOUND EET!” shouted Chekov. 

 

Spock inhaled and released his breath. 

 

“Nevermind, Mister Spock, found the extinguisher.”

 

The line went dead. 

 

Spock walked back to the ‘bedroom’. He found Leonard and Jim curled around one and other; sleeping soundly. He took this time to clean up around them, took the waste receptacle into the restroom, and emptied it into the toilet. He made a mental note to clean it better later, but for now he’d let it sit by the toilet. 

 

He walked back into the bedroom and lifted Jim and Leonard up from the floor. No use in having Leonard further complain about his back, mentally mused Spock as he placed the humans on the bed and tucked them into the blanket. 

 

Jim stirred again, but didn’t awaken. 

 

Spock took in a deep breath and dressed in his uniform, he checked the time, and released a sigh. Were they expected to work today? Perhaps he could start early? Grab Jim and Leonard some replicated coffee from the Mess? Get off early to set up a holovideo and invite Jim and Leonard?

 

He walked from his quarters and made his way to the mess, Many of the night crew was walking around, chatting, and preparing for their shift changes. Spock decided he should possibly check on what mess Mister Sirius and Mister Chekov made in the science labs, but for now he would get coffee for Jim and Leonard. Possibly stop at Jim’s quarters to grab him an outfit for the day. 

 

Spock planned it in his head even as he walked into the Mess. He was greeted by the image of Mx. Oswin standing on one of the tables as xe talked to Uhura and Christine who looked well rested as they listened to Oswin talk about a very old musical.

 

Spock was just going to ignore them and get the coffee. 

 

“I mean Captain Kirk would definitely rock a pair of gold shorts,” said Mx. Oswin. 

 

That all in itself dragged his attention over to the Space bat. “I don’t think I like that image,” said Uhura. “If…” Uhura cleared her throat. “If  _ Brad _ is who you say he would be than I don’t think that’d work.” 

 

Oswin plopped down from the table. “True.” Oswin paused and turned xyr head. “Need something, Mister Spock?” asked Oswin with a grin. 

 

Spock shook his head and glanced away. “I was getting coffee.” He was blunt about it and even wandered over to the replicators. 

 

“Are you going to bring it to Leonard?” asked Christine with a tilt of her head. “Or Jim?”

 

Spock paused and turned to her. “Yes.” He then turned back to the replicators and inserted a yellow cartridge into the slot.  

 

Uhura straightened herself up and looked over at Spock. “That’s sweet, Spock, they’re really lucky to have you.”

 

Spock crossed his arms behind his back and shrugged. “What was this about Jim in gold shorts?”

 

Oswin’s ears picked up. “It’s a character from a twentieth century musical. A blond muscle man with a tan.” 

 

Christine stifled some laughter. “Oswin was talking about how we should watch it.”

 

Oswin bursted out laughing. “He’d be green by the end of it,” said Oswin with a glance back at Spock. 

 

Spock raised a brow and collected the coffee when it was done being replicated. “Would Jim enjoy it?” asked the Vulcan with a head tilt. Two mugs of coffee in his hold. 

 

Oswin blinked and tilted xyr head. “I guess he would.” 

 

Uhura shifted in her seat. “I have a holovideo of it,” there was a pause, “Want me to send it to your quarters?” 

 

Spock nodded at her as he made his way toward the exit. “I’d appreciate it, Nyota.” He then left with the coffee. He should bring this to the humans first then continue morning errands and get a head start on the work day. 

__

 

“How are you so perfect?” asked Jim as he reached out for the coffee. “Better than, Bones.” He looked over at the grumbling Doctor with a smile and half lidded eyes. “First thing he did was shoot me with a hypo.” 

 

Bones stuck his middle finger up at Jim as he took the other coffee from the slightly smiling Vulcan. “You are perfect,” said Bones to Spock as he took a sip of the clearly replicated coffee, “For a Hobgoblin.” 

 

“Perfection is impossible, but I do appreciate the compliment, Leonard,” said Spock without missing a beat. 

 

Jim chuckled a little and took a sip of coffee. It didn’t sit well in his empty stomach, but he’d take care of that soon. It wasn’t like he was hungry or maybe he was. He just knew he needed to eat.

 

Silence fell as Spock walked back over to the door. 

 

Jim called out, “Where are you going?” 

 

Spock turned and blinked. “I was going to get your clothes from your quarters.” 

 

Jim blinked and furrowed his brows. “You don’t have to do that, Spock.” 

 

Spock stood straight and didn’t change his expression that much. His hair did fluff up slightly though. Like a startled cat. “I want to do it, Jim.” 

 

Jim felt the coffee roll around in his empty stomach and he released a sigh. “Okay, I’m not gonna tell you no.” 

 

Spock raised a brow. “Illogical,” mumbled the Vulcan as he left the quarters. 

 

Jim took another sip of the coffee and glanced over at Bones who had his eyes narrowed at Jim. “What?” 

 

“You should eat something,” said Bones as he took a long sip of his coffee. 

 

Jim narrowed his eyes and took an even longer sip of coffee. 

 

Spock’s quarters grew quiet.

 

Bones broke that silence. “Want to put on one of Spock’s shirts and go down to the mess?” 

 

Jim’s face split into a grin. “Fuck yeah! Spock’s clothes!” He hopped up from the bed and finished off his coffee. 

 

He could hear Bones laughing from the bed as he grabbed one of Spock’s science blue shirts and threw it on over the black undershirt he had slept in. 

__

 

Leonard linked his fingers with Jim’s on their quiet walk to the Mess. “Can I have eggs and waffles?” asked Jim. Granted Leonard didn’t know why the other asked him sometimes. 

 

It reminded him of their days at the academy though. “Why you gotta ask me, Darlin’?” 

 

Jim raised a brow and leaned into Leonard’s space. “You’re the ship’s doctor, Bones.” 

 

Leonard shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “I’ll allow eggs and waffles and whatever you steal from me.” 

 

They arrived at the mess to find Uhura and Christine sharing a plate of pancakes. 

 

Leonard caught the way Uhura had shoved Christine’s shoulder and pointed at them. “Is that Mister Spock’s shirt, Captain?” asked Uhura. 

 

While Christine stared at their linked hands. 

 

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Good to see you too, Nyota.” 

 

Leonard and Jim walked over to the replicators and Leonard inserted the correct cartridges. “How upset do you think we’ll make Spock?” Jim asked with a smirk. 

 

Leonard gasped and covered his heart. “Us? Get an emotional response from Spock?” He grinned wide. “Our Hobgoblin?” 

 

They shared a laugh. 

 

Jim sighed contently then tilted his head toward Leonard. “Seriously though. How pissed?” 

 

“He probably will understand, it is  _ logical _ , after all,” said Leonard with an eye roll. 

 

Jim’s hand slipped out of Leonard’s. 

 

Leonard glanced over and saw Jim rub his stomach. It growled loudly. 

 

“Hey,” said Leonard. 

 

Jim looked over at him and gave a small smile. “Coffee and empty stomachs, how can you do it?” 

 

Leonard shrugged and grabbed their food. “Let’s go sit with Chris and Nyota.” 

 

Jim nodded and they made their way over to the women. 

 

The first thing Jim did when they sat down? Steal some of Leonard’s fruit bowl. 

 

They ate and chatted Jim stopped stealing from Leonard’s plate once all the fruit was gone and the only thing left was a half eaten bowl of oatmeal. 

 

Which Leonard ate the rest of, because he knew Jim wasn’t going to eat it. 

 

“So why are you wearing the Commander’s shirt, Captain?” asked Uhura. 

 

Leonard found he had been sitting quite close to Jim, so close that their hips and shoulders had been touching through a majority of their meal, and Jim was resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder. 

 

Jim shrugged and grinned stuffing some waffle into his awaiting maw. Jim chewed and swallowed before he asked, “Blue a good color on me?” He waggled his brows. 

 

Leonard found himself resting his head on top of Jim’s head and he released a sigh. “It brings out your eyes,” said Christine as she leaned forward on her elbows. “The green in them that is.” 

 

Jim opened his mouth a little bit and grinned. “Why thank you, Christine.” 

 

The mess doors whooshed open.

 

___

 

Golden shirt in his arms Spock had to raise an eyebrow as he met Leonard’s eyes from across the mess. Had to raise both of his eyebrows when Jim comically fell out of the chair he had been occupying. 

 

At least his Captain was eating and remotely clothed. Giving Spock a thumbs up that he was okay and finished up what looked to be a plate of waffles as Spock strolled over to the table. “We should meet in my quarters after our shift,” was the first thing Spock said to the table. When he had wanted to just say it to Jim and Leonard. 

 

Jim beamed up at Spock, nodded, and said, “Sure, Spock.” 

 

While Leonard squinted and raised a brow. “What are you planning you, Hobgoblin?” 

 

Spock slowly looked over to Leonard and raised a brow. “Will you attend?” 

 

Leonard squinted and scowled. “Yes.” 

 

Spock simply set down the golden shirt and exited the mess to get his work started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll write the date eventually. Enjoy these sweet moments tho.

**Author's Note:**

> I did get someone to read through this and I have read through it many times but sometimes Errors still escape me I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come. Mx. Oswin is a character of my own creation and I do only own Xem. Xe will make more appearances in this fic as the chapters progress but I am generally keeping it fixed on the many dates of McCoy, Kirk, and Spock.
> 
> 1/18/2018  
> Also I've recently done some background practice over on my tumblr and you should definitely validate my art abilities.
> 
> https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/169838378796/this-was-more-or-so-background-practice-paper


End file.
